El arresto de Sirius Black
by Molay
Summary: El arresto de Sirius y todo lo que eso implica, desde la perspectiva de Remus L. Es mi historia favorita, si alguien quiere dejar reviews me haría muy feliz.


El arresto de Sirius Black

Sentado en el asiento más escondido de aquel antiguo y destartalado tren iba, concentrado en su lectura, Remus Lupin. Leía con interés el libro abierto de tapas azules que llevaba en las manos mientras dejaba que el tren le alejara a toda velocidad del Sur inglés. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista y observaba distraído el paisaje puesto ante sus ojos: Tranquilas colinas de un verde eléctrico pasaban fugaces ante su melancólica mirada y los dorados campos de trigo parecían enviarle una amable sonrisa cuando el tren pasaba raudo por esos lugares. Miró sin ver a ganados de ovejas y de vacas y también a uno que otro conejo que se detenía asustado cerca de los rieles para luego esconderse entre los arbustos. Las nubes que cubrían el paisaje dejaban ver de cuando en cuando un cielo celeste y limpio; pero a Lupin eso no parecía importarle, sólo parecía estar concentrado en su lectura. Cualquiera que mirara en su dirección descubriría que se trataba de un mago sin muchos recursos –por la forma de vestir– y profundamente debilitado, debido a la palidez de su rostro y las oscuras ojeras que delineaban sus ojos grises. Pero lo que nadie podría llegar a descubrir a simple vista era que el melancólico sujeto también era un hombre lobo. 

Dejó de leer aunque mantuvo la vista en las palabras del libro. Hacía algunos días había abandonado a sus amigos para protegerlos de su propia persona puesto que la luna llena le hacía cometer destrozos inintencionales y no quería verlos lastimados por su culpa, sobre todo porque ya estaban pasando por momentos difíciles y sus vidas corrían peligro sin intervención de él; especialmente James Potter y su esposa Lily, a quienes el Mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos buscaba sin cesar para acabar con sus personas.

Sin duda no era el mejor de los tiempos, pero confiaba ciegamente en que esos dos amigos estarían protegidos por Sirius Black, el hechicero más leal y valiente que había tenido el gusto de conocer, y por Peter Pettigrew, su amigo de infancia, a quien constantemente James y Sirius torturaban con sus bromas pesadas. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, él mismo había debido soportar sus bromas en varias ocasiones. Sonrió por primera vez al recordar los viejos tiempos y se sintió agradecido de tener amigos como ellos; Peter y Sirius protegerían a la joven familia por él. Además, el período de luna llena había terminado la noche anterior y pronto vería a los suyos de nuevo, volvería a soportar las bromas de James, las disparatadas ideas de Sirius, los quejumbrosos comentarios de Peter y las amables palabras de Lily, quien sin duda llevaría en brazos a su pequeño Harry Potter. Sí, tenía la certeza de que todo sería maravilloso otra vez. Cerró el libro dejando el pulgar como marcador de página y desvió nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana, entretenido en recordar las aventuras que había vivido junto a ellos.

Comenzaba a adormecerse cuando el tren se detuvo en seco, haciendo gritar los frenos de emergencia; Remus levantó la vista sorprendido y oteó el aire: Todos en el carro parecían extrañados y se miraban entre ellos y por las ventanas. De pronto, uno de los boleteros abrió violentamente las puertas ubicadas en la parte trasera del tren –lugar en el que estaba Lupin– y corrió hacia la locomotora; Remus le siguió con la vista un segundo y ergo se precipitó tras él. Instintivamente sacó la varita de su túnica y con ella en mano corrió tras el sujeto que parecía apunto de un colapso nervioso. Al llegar a la locomotora, se puso al lado del boletero y miró al paralizado conductor que a su vez miraba por el parabrisas. El asombro dejó sin habla a Remus Lupin: frente a la máquina estaban, de pie entre los rieles, varios centenares de lechuzas con cartas en sus picos. El conductor comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y dijo al boletero:

-No se han querido mover de ahí, Sam.

-¿Por qué razón?– preguntó el interpelado mirando hacia las aves.

-Abra una puerta y lo sabremos –sugirió Lupin suavemente –traen un mensaje con ellas.

-Ah, sí, sí, claro...

Maquinalmente el hombre abrió la puerta ubicada al costado de la locomotora y Lupin se bajó de un salto, encaminándose hacia las lechuzas. Las piedrecillas del suelo sonaban a cada paso que daba y las hojas de los árboles aledaños a los rieles cantaban una extraña melodía; las lechuzas parecían ansiosas, así que Remus se inclinó hacia ellas y con una sonrisa, susurró:

-Entren

No faltó que lo dijera dos veces: Las lechuzas se abalanzaron por la puerta que vieron abierta y ante la mirada divertida de Lupin, se dirigieron veloces hacia sus destinatarios. Se volvió con ellas dentro del tren y con una sonrisa de disculpa pasó rápidamente por entre el boletero y el maquinista que observaban al sujeto con odio y asombro. Cuando llegó a los carros de pasajeros se detuvo para escuchar cuáles eran las tan urgentes noticias y casi cae de rodillas cuando escuchó, entre las voces de todos los magos que comentaban lo sucedido y el aleteo de cientos de lechuzas, a un gordo sujeto de cara roja que gritaba feliz a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo:

-¡_Aquel que no debe ser nombrado_ fue derrotado!

Lo repetía una y otra vez y parecía no poder articular otra oración; se abrazaba con todos y entre saltos seguía gritando la noticia como si nadie le hubiese oído. Pero Remus sí había escuchado y no podía apartar la vista del mago que ahora lo abraza a él y seguía anunciando a viva voz la mejor noticia de todos los tiempos. 

Lentamente, como en un sueño, Lupin observó también su entorno: Todos en el tren reían y se abrazaban entre ellos aunque jamás se habían visto y comentaban a viva voz las cartas que habían recibido; otros no podían dejar de llorar y abrazaban entre risa y llanto a sus familiares y amigos. Muchos magos y hechiceras se acercaron a Lupin y le abrazaron felices, él correspondió al abrazo con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, incapaz de articular palabra alguna y riendo limpiamente: Voldemort fue destruido. La pesadilla había terminado por fin. Recordó entonces a sus cuatro amigos y se dirigió al último carro para tomar sus escasas pertenencias y volver cuanto antes a celebrar con ellos.

Las lechuzas parecían tan felices como sus dueños y revoloteaban sin cesar por los vagones, la gente en sus puestos seguía comentando lo sucedido a medida que él pasaba por el corredor y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre dos chicas.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? –Preguntaba la primera a su compañera de asiento –¿cuándo fue derrotado?

-Ayer, en la casa de los Potter –respondió feliz la otra muchacha.

Remus se detuvo en seco. Qué extraña coincidencia –pensó sonriente –esa familia tenía el mismo nombre que sus amigos... porque_ era_ una coincidencia ¿verdad? Se volvió a la pareja de amigas y preguntó para salir de dudas, tratando de parecer despreocupado:

-Disculpa ¿podrías decir de nuevo dónde ocurrió? 

-Fue en la casa de los Potter, una joven familia de magos a quien _él_ buscaba –agregó suponiendo que el hombre no los conocía, Lupin sin embargo, sintió un arañazo de hielo en el estómago –_Aquel que no debe ser nombrado_ mató al matrimonio, pero el bebé de éstos lo derrotó.

Remus torció el gesto al escuchar la respuesta y balbuceó torpemente:

-¿Mató... al matrimonio?

-Vamos hombre, dónde estuviste todo este tiempo –le recriminó divertida la primera mujer –¿no recibiste correo?

-No... –articuló finalmente Remus, sintiendo flaquear sus piernas mientras un zumbido perforaba sus oídos. Debía haber un error, uno muy grave, ya que no podía ser verdad que ellos... ¡No! ¡No ellos! –no... 

-Bueno, _Aquel que no debe ser nombrado_ irrumpió ayer en la casa de los Potter–

-Sí –la interrumpió una anciana que acababa de sumarse a la conversación –¡y mató a los jóvenes esposos!

Remus se desplomó sobre uno de los asientos, aturdido, pálido y tembloroso. No quería escuchar más pero por otro lado no tenía fuerzas para retirarse. Algo muy dentro del corazón le decía que aquellas mujeres estaban en lo correcto, que hablaban de sus amigos, pero por otro lado no podía permitir que existiese esa estúpida verdad, no quería creerla. Callando la voz que ya lloraba la muerte de sus amigos, alimentó con desesperación la idea de que fuera sólo un alcance de nombres, de que no fueran ellos; después de todo, hay mucha gente que se apellida "Potter". En eso, un sujeto alto vestido de púrpura se sumó a la conversación, preguntando a la anciana: 

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la pareja?

-Lily, creo, y James Potter –le respondió un quinto personaje que se sumó a la conversación más macabra que Remus escucharía jamás –y su hijo se llama Harry, Harry Potter.

-Es nombre pasará a la Historia –sentenció la anciana 

-Sí, sí, sin duda alguna –corroboró el resto cuya propia felicidad impedía que se dieran cuenta del dolor que uno de sus compañeros sentía en ese momento.

-Harry... –repitió en un susurro Lupin, tratando de comprender –el pequeño Harry...

__

-Resulta que Aquel que no debe ser nombrado intentó matar al niño también...

-Ah, ¡cuánta maldad!

-Pero éste le devolvió el hechizo.

-¿Pero cómo? 

-¡Qué niño más valiente!

-Tengo entendido que es sólo un bebé...

El brillo en los ojos de Lupin se había extinguido y sólo notaba un calor en el pecho muy diferente al que había experimentado hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Era un calor "frío". Agobiante. Apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del asiento delantero, mientras sus párpados caían lentamente sobre su mirar cansado.

Sentía que la conversación en la que estaba envuelto se desarrollaba muy lejos de él y cada carcajada le dolía en el pecho como un puñal: James y Lily estaban muertos. Voldemort les había matado al fin ¿Dónde estaba la gracia? Y Harry, bueno, Sirius estaría con él ahora, como el padrino que James había elegido para su hijo, sin duda tan confundido como él. Pensó en Peter Pettigrew y sintió lastima por el muchacho, la misma que sentía por sí mismo; pobre Peter, ese hombre adoraba a James, debía estar ahora con el corazón deshecho. 

Evocó el rostro risueño de James y su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente como si hubiese recibido una inyección de hielo en el corazón; luego, el respirar se volvió dolorosamente difícil cuando sin querer recordó la cristalina risa de Lily y la profunda voz de su fallecido amigo. Tragó saliva, que le supo a sangre espesa, y abrió los ojos nuevamente para mirar sin ver a los cinco animados hechiceros que seguían comentando lo ocurrido.

__

-¡Pero lo encontraron!

-No le dieron tiempo de escapar y está bien.

-Maldito Sirius Black...

Remus sintió la boca seca cuando escuchó ese nombre –y el calificativo que le acompañaba– y siguió escuchando, sin poder creer que la pesadilla podía volverse aún más negra.

-Le han atrapado hoy, después de enfrentarse a otro mago y de matar a una docena de _muggles._

Lupin oyó sin comprender. ¿Sirius mató a una docena de personas? Sin duda había _otro_ error, era ridículo pensar que él fuese capaz de hacer una cosa así ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Una leve sonrisa incrédula apareció en su rostro y cuando estaba a punto de replicar que aquello era una equivocación, la anciana comentó amargamente:

-El pobre mago que intentó detenerle, Peter Pettigrew, se hizo polvo cuando se enfrentó a él...

Congelado en su sitio, Lupin recibió esas palabras como una descarga de hechizos directa al estómago y miró horrorizado a la anciana que se llevaba las manos a la frente y meneaba la cabeza con lástima:

-Oí que incluso eran amigos...

Lupin se levantó sin apartar la vista de la anciana, ya sin poder ocultar su perturbación. Miró entonces a las cinco personas como si fuesen los más crueles verdugos del planeta y arrastró lentamente los pies –que pesaban como plomo –hasta el último vagón, envuelto en una ensoñación asquerosa de la que no podía despertar. Una vez allí, tomó el libro que había arrojado al suelo cuando corrió a la locomotora y maquinalmente se puso el bolso de cuero al hombro. No había ninguna carta para él, ni tampoco lechuzas esperándolo. Luego, sin prestar atención a sus actos bajó por las escaleras más cercanas y, aunque sentía que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, enfiló camino rumbo a Hogsmeade. 

A medida que caminaba por los rieles, muchos magos que habían optado por volverse caminando a la estación más próxima, relataron animadamente lo sucedido sin dar mayor importancia a la muerte de James o de Lily. Remus escuchaba todo esperando despertar en cualquier momento de esa pesadilla y encontrarse en La Casa de los Gritos, con Sirius, Peter y el buen James mirándolo divertido. Sabía en su corazón que estaba equivocado, mas no podía evitar esperar que todo fuese un mal sueño; ¡tenía que ser así! No debía ser más que un sueño basado en la amenaza que Voldemort representaba para la vida de sus amigos; despertaría pronto para saborear la realidad perfecta de que todo estaba bien, como antes. Como siempre.

__

-Sirius Black era el traidor, el espía de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado...

-Traicionó a su amigo por poder.... ¡a dónde irá a parar el mundo!

-Entregó a sus mejores amigos...

-Tengo entendido que era un mago muy hábil...

-¡Ja!, hábil para esconder su verdadera calaña...

-Los utilizó hasta el final y luego les traicionó...

-Asquerosa sanguijuela...

¿Sirius? ¿Sirius un malvado? ¿Por qué estaban tan seguros? ¡Ninguno de ellos le había visto jamás! Era sarcástico, sí; pero no un asesino, nunca sería un traidor ¡Jamás hubiera traicionado a sus amigos! Recordó la burlesca mirada de Sirius y le escuchó reír animadamente en un eco que poco a poco se apagó; no podía concebir la idea de que aquel hombre, su amigo desde que eran niños, fuese el espía de Voldemort. Era imposible. No obstante, era difícil creer que todas las personas en el tren estuvieran equivocadas y él en la verdad: Si tenían razón con respecto a la muerte de James y de Lily, si tenían razón con respecto a la derrota de Voldemort, ¿por qué no tenerla también con respecto a la traición de Sirius y a la muerte de Peter? Oh sí, Peter se habría enfrentado a cualquiera por proteger a James, no por valiente –eso era seguro–, pero sí por afecto. El cariño que sentía por James era más fuerte que su miedo. Recordó la gorda y asustadiza cara de su pequeño amigo y un sentimiento de admiración y tristeza se apoderaron del alma de Lupin _"Ah, ¡estúpido Peter! No tenías ninguna posibilidad contra Sirius, él siempre fue más fuerte que tú y mejor que nadie en los duelos"_. Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios. Luego balbuceó tristemente:

-Sirius...

Se negaba a creerlo ¡no podía ser él, no él, no Sirius Black! Iría hasta la prisión misma y hablaría con su amigo. Éste le diría su versión y hallarían la forma de explicar al resto lo que realmente ocurrió. Así debía ser, Sirius debía de estar confundido y por eso no se había defendido ¿Verdad? Remus se detuvo en seco y levantó la vista hacia el paisaje por el que transitaba, aunque sin reparar en él. ¿Verdad? ¿Y qué pasaría si Sirius es culpable? ¿Qué pasaría si efectivamente todo el mundo estuviese en lo cierto y él no? Sintió nuevamente un frío agujero en el pecho y se sentó ya sin fuerzas, en los rieles por los que caminaba. Sólo entonces reparó en que estaba atardeciendo y que, aunque el ciclo de luna llena había terminado, preferiría quedarse en un lugar seguro por un día más en caso de cualquier imprevisto. Rayos, sabía que el peligro era infundado, pero se sentiría más cómodo dentro de algún refugio. 

El tren seguía detenido a sus espaldas y nada parecía indicar que partiría de nuevo. El cielo estaba cubierto por cientos de lechuzas que volaban a gran altura, raudas hacia todas las direcciones posibles, sin duda enviadas para entregar la noticia del siglo. Brujos y brujas seguían pasando por su lado, sin reparar en el espectáculo de las aves en el cielo, y celebrando ya la derrota de Voldemort se alejaban cantando viejas canciones, bebiendo hidromiel, llenos de felicidad. Remus se puso de pie y se internó en la maleza del bosque que crecía paralelamente a la línea del tren. A medida que se adentraba en los arbustos se daba cuenta que no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que Sirius fuese el traidor después de todo. Eso explicaría tantas cosas. Su traición calzaba para completar el rompecabezas que nadie había resuelto hasta entonces ¿Y la muerte de Peter? Había escuchado ya por demasiadas bocas que hubo testigos que efectivamente vieron a Black asesinar a su amigo. Y Sirius por su parte no se defendía, o nadie tomaba en cuenta su versión ya. 

Confundido y con un torbellino de ideas en la cabeza, Remus caminó sin rumbo fijo por algunos minutos y se detuvo frente a una pequeña gruta de piedra que crecía en el corazón del bosque y decidió pasar la noche allí, alejado de todo y de todos, para pensar –olvidando el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo como si hubiese recibido una paliza o que sus piernas parecían hechas de papel por lo débil que se sentían –y meditar qué hacer. Dejó el bolso y el libro en el fondo de la grutita y se sentó al lado de sus pertenencias con un vacío en los ojos y sintiendo una absorbente roca en el lugar del corazón. Recordó a Sirius y a James y lo mucho que se querían. Recordó al pequeño de Peter y la admiración que sentía por esos dos y luego a Lily, la madre más entregada y dulce que había conocido. Algo le decía que sería incapaz de ver a Sirius a los ojos otra vez para comprobar que efectivamente era el responsable de la muerte de sus amigos; después de todo, Black era el guardián del secreto de los Potter, el único que sabía cómo podría encontrarlos Voldemort. Una puntada hirió el estómago de Remus cuando pensó en ese detalle y evocó nuevamente la risa de Sirius Black. Ya no le parecía tan sincera. Recordó el Encantamiento Fidelio y sintió un balde de agua fría en la cabeza y en sus ya anquilosados brazos porque no había duda con respecto a ese hechizo: la única manera de que Voldemort podía llegar al refugio de sus amigos, era si Black se lo indicaba.

Cerró el puño y golpeó varias veces una de las paredes de piedra, sintiéndose impotente, ahogándose en una ira que jamás había experimentado y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar de rencor contra Sirius. ¡Maldito en verdad debió ser ese asqueroso desde un comienzo, para dejar que todos lo amaran casi como a un hermano! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz?! ¿Cómo le dio la sangre fría? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué?! La rabia aturdía a Lupin que sentía, cada vez con mayor intensidad y en contra de lo esperado, un cansancio adormecente recorrer toda su persona, más parecido al desvanecimiento que al reposo. A pesar que lo envolvía un odio asfixiante –capaz de desplegar la furia que sólo como licántropo liberaba–poco a poco una tristeza de muerte fue reemplazando esa rabia, y el dolor de amarlos con más fuerza que antes minaron las reservas de asco y venganza que sentía por su ex–amigo. No entendía la razón, pero su dolor fue más grande que su ira. 

Miró al techo de la gruta y preguntó a Sirius, sabiendo que jamás podría escucharle: "¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Desde cuándo lo tenías planeado? ¡¿Es que acaso no éramos tus amigos?!" Bajó su vista hacia la entrada de la gruta con los ojos nublados de decepción. Ya no había rencor en sus palabras, no había rabia; sólo tristeza, impotencia y dolor. Un dolor que nunca había sentido y que no era capaz de definir. Sólo sabía que en cuanto amaneciera pondría muchos kilómetros entre él y su pasado, que se alejaría, que se iría muy lejos, a un lugar que no trajera recuerdos. Y también, que no se sumaría a los jueces de Black quienes sin duda ya le habrían mandado a Azkaban por su repugnante crimen. Ése era el único tributo que podía hacer a Sirius, en nombre de la amistad que alguna vez había unido sus espíritus. Porque sabía, muy dentro de su alma, que había sido amigo de ese hombre aunque fuese sólo por un tiempo de preciosa escasez. Y esa amistad fue de verdad, profunda y maravillosa; sin importar lo que había pasado; sin que importase su inesperado fin.

Mientras el mundo celebraba la derrota del Hechicero más poderoso y malvado en 100 años, y mientras todos brindaban felices por el pequeño Harry Potter que había sobrevivido a un ataque directo de Voldemort; Remus Lupin se acomodaba en una fría gruta de un bosque olvidado y por primera vez, desde que supo todas aquellas macabras noticias, hecho un ovillo lloró amargamente la muerte de su amigo James, la de Peter y la de Lily; lloró la traición de Sirius y se maldijo por haberle querido tanto y por esperar aún que todo fuese un malentendido. Lloró el cariño que sentía por esas cuatro personas –incluyendo al traidor– y la impotencia de no haber hecho nada por impedir su final; por no haber estado allí, para morir con ellos. 

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa, lo hubiese dado todo, por un, un solo minuto más junto a sus amigos y nada más: era tiempo suficiente para despedirse bien, dignamente de ellos, con un abrazo y un "adiós", como debe despedirse a un buen amigo que parte. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ese minuto más de vida. Lloró ese tiempo que ya no tendrían juntos y el futuro que no compartirían. Recordó sus amadas voces y lloró las charlas que no tendría con ellos, las bromas en las que no participarían, las risas, los juegos y las aventuras que no viviría a su lado.

Lloró la nostalgia de su vida perfecta... 

Pero especialmente, lloró porque los había perdido –a todos– para siempre, sus únicos amigos y los mejores que un hombre podría llegar a tener.

__

Fin.


End file.
